


The Gayness Begins

by burnmealiveplz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comedy, Confessional Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmealiveplz/pseuds/burnmealiveplz
Summary: Walter and Jesse started as partners in crime. Will they soon become partners in love? This story details the passion that sparks between two criminals as they work together to cook methamphetamine.(Side note, this work of art is entirely conjured up by my boyfriend and I’s drug-addled brains. It is meant to be humorous.)





	The Gayness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was made after we dropped 3 tabs of acid each. ENJOY

Walter raced towards Jesse’s house, fumbling with his cellphone. He frantically dialed Jesse’s number for the 3rd time in a row. He desperately needed this boy’s company. Skyler had been bitching endlessly for her typical female “reasons”. He was tired of her complaints and needed peace. Walt’s idea of peace just so happened to be Jesse’s arms.  
This became apparent from the morning wood Walt woke up with after having a sex dream about Jessies slender body. That boner was raging all the way through the car ride. This was the longest car ride of Walts life.  
About half way there, Jessie texted him. Walt looked at the message. The notification said that it was an image. Sweat ran down from Walter’s brow. It was a picture of Jessies eternally juicy ass. This lead to Walts hard on to rub all the way against the zipper, leading to minor discomfort.  
Finally he made to Jessies house. Jessie came out side to greet Walt. “Yo, Mr. White!” He shouted across the yard. Walter felt passion course through his entire being, and spoke: “Please, Jessie...Mr. White was my father’s name. You may call me your lover.”  
Jesse gasped, his breath hitching in his throat.  
“M-Mr. Wh-“ Jesse stammered. Walt lunged for him, pressing a finger against his velvety lips, interrupting him.  
“Hush.” he whispered. Jesse blushed deeply. “You should let me into your.....” Walt trailed off, gazing into his crystal blue irises.  
“My.... my what.... yo?”  
“Let me into your house, Jesse.” he demanded, grasping his shoulders. Walt was so close to Jesse that his hardness rubbed against his stomach, straining against his khakis. The thought that he was advancing too quickly on Jesse crossed his mind fleetingly. However, Walter’s feelings were far too strong to be contained.  
Jesse’s eyes were wide with surprise, his stare casted downward.  
“S-sure.”


End file.
